Old Strategies
This is a database where common and/or useful Polytopia strategies are stored. It is updated frequently as updates come out, so keep checking back! Isolation The Xin-Xi Isolation strategy was released on November 28th, 2016 "Xin-Xi Isolation Strategy". You can learn how it works HERE. Most effective in games with fewer opponents. This strategy is focused around the idea of isolation from other tribes. The strategy uses the Xin-Xi because they tend to have lots of mountains that surround their starting territory, but other "mountainous" tribes such as the Ai-Mo can also use this strategy. Use these as barriers to the outside world and build up your economy. Once you have obtained Smithery, start mass-producing Swordsmen and expand outwards. Make sure you don't go into complete hiding, though, as the conquest of independent cities is important for your economy. Variations Ai-Mo Isolation: Do not attack until you have Altar of Peace. Get Philosophy, and then rush Smithery. Vengir Isolation: Slowly level up your cities until they can support multiple Swordsmen. Then, move out. Naval The Imperius Naval strategy was released on December 16th, 2016. The strategy can be found HERE. Most effective in games with connected bodies of water. The Imperius Naval Strategy is based on two techs, Shields and Navigation. The strategy uses Imperius in the video because they have direct access to shields. Depending on your starting situation, you can prioritize Shields or Navigation. In addition to navigation, go for the shields tech because it costs just 6 stars from the start and defenders have a great health level of 15. After having these two techs, start to search throughout the world. If you find a village, settle on it. If you meet an enemy (not an ally), make sure to surround their land as much as possible with defender ships. If the tribe is on another strip of land and you conquer one of their cities, it delivers great momentum. So it is very important to go after their cities not only fiercely, but with thought. If your opponent has an inland city, though, once you have secured the coastline, you might have to start producing other ground-warfare troops like Swordsmen to break through enemy lines. Variations Kickoo Naval: Here, Navigation is not as important, as Kickoo has lots of shallow water. Go for Sailing, and then Shields, and then Navigation. NOTE: This strategy may not be as effective, as ships have been nerfed in the latest update and have individual costs to upgrade. Superweapon The Bardur Superweapon strategy was released on January 2nd, 2016. The strategy can be found HERE. Effective in most games. This strategy brings the use of catapults to a new level. First, focus on economy and complete the Forestry tech 'branch'. Hah! Forestry? Branch? (sorry but I had to) Anyway, once you get the Mathematics tech, start to make a lot of catapults. Also, build a wall of cheap defenders to block knights from instantly wiping out your force. After this your catapults can pretty much destroy any army in a matter of turns. The strategy uses Bardur in the video because they have a head start on the Catapult branch. Use your wall units to advance your army and seize other cities. Be sure to watch out for knights, though, as even though you might have a wall of units, they can easily rush in and eliminate weakened defenders before moving on to your catapults. Combining it with Archery can be usefull not only to be able to attack on the move or to combat flanking maneuvers, but also to have the defense bonus inside forests to strengthen your Defenders or whichever unit you use to shield your catapults. Archers can also help build up a formation, before Catapults can be built. If it is affordable Roads can also have a great outcome on the effectiveness of this strategy, especially in PvP situations, because Catapults have very limited movement. However, this is only usefull if a lot of ressources are attributed towards conquest and if there is enough uncaptured space, where roads can be built. Variations Imperius Superweapon: Get Shields, and build the defender wall before the catapults. Hoodrick Superweapon: Use Archers and Warriors instead of shields, for early-game superiority. Clouded Arrow Effective in most games. The "Clouded Arrow Strategy" involves pouring all of your resources into fishing, then sailing, and finally navigation. Use battleships to scout out the coastline undetected and identify the location of enemy cities. Next, you send a single horse to explore the area to remove the clouds. This strategy relies on the fact that if you attack enemy ranged units like ships, they will only be able to retaliate if they can see you. The goal of the strategy is to use you battleships to kill enemies without them seeing you, so your navy remains basically untouched. After the coast is secured, simply walk a unit into the city after clearing out the army. This can be used with virtually any tribe. Rush Most effective in Domination games with 1-3 opponents. It is possible to get a 100% rating almost every time against 1 opponent with rush, especially with Vengir. Their starting tech is Smithery, so their Swordmen can quickly defeat enemies with only Warriors. Thus, the rush strategy is the best plausible strategy for defeating enemies within the turn limit and getting 100%. The basis of this strategy is to pour all your resources into unit production, and overwhelm your opponents' primitive defences by sheer numbers/power. When you upgrade your city, get Explorer rather than Workshop. If you spawn on an island, restart. Variations Oumaji Rush: Use your riders to quickly capture villages and produce more riders, and to quickly locate the enemy. Get Free Spirit so you can quickly disband injured units, so you can quickly spawn a new, fresh unit instead of letting your opponent farm kills. Keep up the pressure until the enemy collapses. Imperius Rush/Bardur Rush: Upgrade your city on turn 0, and get three warriors. Find and destroy opponents. If you strategize quickly and efficiently, you will get 0 casualties and have a 100% rating. Empire As explained in the video, the point of this strategy is to focus on a huge economy early game, and use this interesting quirk that PolytopiaGaming pointed out. It states that the AI will be hesitant to attack such a huge economic powerhouse, at least for the early game, allowing you to advance your infrastructure uninterrupted. The video uses Zebasi because their abundance of farms means that Zebasi land can produce some of the highest-level cities in the square. Variations Luxidoor Empire: Use the Luxidoor City Wall and high income to build your economy. Play defence for a bit, get Organization > Shields since fruits are common and defenders are cheap. Forestry is also good. Kickoo Empire: Research Sailing and build Ports everywhere. Bardur Empire: Not as effective, but since the Bardur usually spawn with a lot of forests, research forestry immediately when you get the chance. Enlightenment Most effective in Easy difficulty. Did you know there is a way to win in Domination without attacking? Once you get Philosophy, you can use Mind Benders to 'peacefully' convert units to your side, and the Literacy Bonus can let you advance your military quicker than everyone else! The video (not included) uses Ai-Mo because of their proximity to Philosophy. NOTE: This strategy is extremely difficult to pull off, and is best reserved for Easy matches or hard challenges. Variations Imperius Enlightenment: Research Shields first and construct a perimeter around your area, then research Philosophy. Xin-Xi Enlightenment: Research Meditation and camp on the mountains. Research the Philosophy branch, and then Smithery so you can create a Swordsman vanguard for your Mind Benders. Detailed Efficiency and Calculation Guide Strategies to help you up your game For the sake of simplicity and keeping things organized- this guide is only going to use the 4 tribes everyone gets when the game is downloaded. Starting the Game One of the key features of the few starting turns is to quickly level up your city and therefore increase your stars per turn. Increasing stars per turn early on can be crucial in pulling ahead of your opponents or having the upper hand when you meet one. When you start the game, you should keep in mind that everyone starts 5 stars with an income of 2 stars per turn. ''From that, you can guess how your opponents are faring based on their class. Imperius and Bardur - These two have a decent likelihood of having two fruits/animals to hunt, and thereby leveling up their city. You can then easily reason that they will choose '''workshop' ''instead of '''explorer, '''which will cause them to have an income of ''4 stars per turn. '' Oumaji - The most likely or efficient play for an Oumaji player is to send a rider to explore a corner of the square, and then create another rider in your capital. However, an Oumaji player could also invest their 5 points in the tech tree to learn a skill that farms population, and wait two turns to level up their capital, though this play is much less likely to succeed than the former. If an Oumaji player chooses to make a rider, and we're assuming that the first rider that moved found a village (reasonably likely), then the Oumaji player will sit on an income of ''2 stars per turn until turn 3, which will then increase to ''3 stars per turn. '' Xin-Xi - The most likely or efficient play for Xin-Xi is to invest five points into the tech tree and level up their capital as soon as possible. A Xin-Xi play likely wants to have mountains near unexplored tiles they can move to, since it reveals an immense expanse of land. For Xin-Xi, their primary advantage with the class is climbing allows them to scout ahead (it reveals two blocks ahead and all around when a unit moves on a mountain), and more likely assist in finding villages to capture. Mountains also serve as a deterrence early on as the other classes are not likely to invest in climbing right away, though it is rare to have Xin-Xi completely surrounded by mountains, enemy players can easily cut corners or find a way pass them. For More Strategies Visit PolytopiaGaming's channel at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkkVD0IIbKRO3C9Xrz8dtAw Category:Browse Category:Videos Category:Community